Silence
by Nowanda
Summary: Fluff, oneshot. She'd give her life to have him, but she'd only end up dead. A tale of their chance meeting in a forest clearing.


Silence

A one-shot, fluff, POV, rated G.

Summary:

She'd give her life to have him, but she'd only end up dead. A tale of their chance meeting in a forest clearing.

MY DISCLAIMER DISCLAIMS THAT NARUTO AND ITS CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE BETTER THAN YOUR DISCLAIMER!

**Start.**

Late afternoon deepened around the trees. The sun, which had so brightly filtered through the thick overhead canopy of leaves, dwindled down into a dim light. Her hair slipped loose as she ran through the forest. The headband she was given for her birthday flew off her head and behind her as she moved, quickly and silently. The leaves rustled and birds took flight as she sprinted by.

Silence and sadness were all she knew now. Heading towards a cozy-looking clearing, she could feel its graceful solemnity welcoming her. Just behind a tree, she stopped and inhaled sharply.

Someone was in her spot.

He thought he heard leaves rustling, had heard it for quite a while. He passed it off as being only in his mind and kept training. He would master this new technique no matter what went on around him. A gasp filtered through the trees. After only a second of hesitation, he stopped and looked around, searching for the sound's source. Seeing no one, he put it at the back of his mind and continued to train like nothing had happened.

Kick, punch, spin, and dodge. Repeatedly he repeated this familiar order. Jump, move right, land and somersault. Finally, call the shadow clones, and create the Rasenban. A routine he knew quite well by now. He ruffled his blonde hair, and rolled up his shirt sleeves. Soon, a loud rumble erupted from his stomach and echoed throughout the cleared area. He decided to break for lunch-- a small bowl of ramen from his lunch pack. After spending a minute or two looking for his chopsticks, he sat down on a nearby rock and began to eat.

It was impossible that he could not hear the loud thumping of her heart. Why, she could hear it plain as day. Just seeing him like this made her heart go haywire. The blood rushed to her face and she felt faint. The way he moved --even when he was only eating-- with such concentration and focus, and the way he could practically inhale his food and she felt like falling. It could only be her love for him. She took a step back, and tripped over a tree root. A squeal escaped her lips, and the image of him finding her on the ground flashed across her mind as she fell to the forest floor.

This time he was sure he heard something. A squeal and a thump. Dropping his empty bowl, he stood up and walked over to the source of the noise. Seeing her there on the ground made his heart skip a beat. What was she doing here? He watched her red face blush even deeper as he bent to help her up. He asked if she was hurt, and why she was hiding behind that tree. He pulled her to her feet, and she turned away from him. Worry in his eyes, he moved her to a large rock and made her sit down. He held her hand, and she looked away still. She began to bite the nail on her thumb.

Extreme embarrassment filled her. He had found her on the ground, and helped her up! He even brought her over to the rock to sit. Now he's holding her hand! She turned and bit her thumbnail. What should she say? Could she just say thanks and leave, or would he ask her to stay? So many questions sped through her mind as if on a racetrack. Softly calling her name, she gently turned her head to face him. Oh, how she lost herself in his eyes. A clear blue, they were like a never-ending sea. She could hardly bear to be so close to him. He was her crush, her love, her life, and her death. She'd give her life to have him, but she'd only end up dead. Her hand unconsciously moved to adjust her dark blue hair around her ear. Looking back into his eyes, she gave a nervous laugh. She saw him shake a little, then step back.

Being so close to her sent him into paradise. He then realized how he loved the lack of colour in her eyes, how she glanced at him then looked away ever so quickly. Why had he never brought these thoughts to his consciousness before? An image of her appeared before his eyes; she was cuddled up in his arms. It was all he could not to just grab her and hold her close like that picture.

Then he couldn't hold it anymore. He enveloped her small form, and would not let her struggle away. For now, she was stuck.

Her mind went blank. He had just taken her into his arms. She couldn't say anything, let alone think anything. She let herself go limp, and just enjoyed the touch of his body against hers. She tentatively picked her arms up, and returned the hug.

There was no letting go. They stayed that way for quite a while, not moving, not talking, just enjoying each other's presence. After some time, the sun truly began to set and twilight sharpened its grasp on the skies. He slowly released her, knowing her stature as a near-princess of the rich. He knew there'd be people searching sooner or later. He hated to give up the moment. He saw her eyes were closed, and he watched her open them. The way she looked at him made him beg time to stop, but it wouldn't. No spell he knew of could ever do that. He let her go, and the sadness grew in his eyes.

When he started to lessen his grip, she knew the moment was over. She was sure it'd never happen again. In any case, she was glad it did happen. Slow as she could, she opened her eyes and looked at him. She saw the sadness, and had to look away. He stepped away from her, and she felt like the world was ending. He disappeared into the approaching night.

The last thing he heard before completely out of earshot was, 'Goodnight, Uzumaki Naruto...'

**Fin.**


End file.
